


Unreadable

by Child_o_Kenny



Category: South Park
Genre: Don't expect too much from me, M/M, the updates will most likely be more frequent there, this is originally from my wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_o_Kenny/pseuds/Child_o_Kenny
Summary: "It's funny that he seems to know the perfect place to avoid people in a place full of people, yet he doesn't seem to realize that he's my best friend."//no schedule for updates, although the first few will be ready faster than later chapters, as i planned for this story. don't expect too much from this.





	1. Prologue

○~•○•~○

I call his name until my throat is hoarse.

"Firkle?"

I stretch out the syllables in his name. There's something I have to give him. When I finally spot him, relief washes over my body. He's underneath the playset, the part that only he would think to go during recess, although, I don't think anyone else would be able to fit, anyway, seeing as he's the tiniest kid in our class.

Before rushing over to him, I stop, and simply look. He looks calm, despite the loud kids trampling the platform right above his head. The spot itself looks calm, too. Calm and one of the only parts of the playground that's not covered in snow. Only he would choose such a spot, despite its genius placement.

I smile to myself. Firkle could choose where houses would be built with his obvious ability to choose a nice place to read, if he wanted to. Though, I guess the majority of his sites would be secluded from most others.

It's funny that he seems to know the perfect place to avoid people in a place full of people, yet he doesn't seem to realize that he's my best friend.

As soon as I snap out of my thoughts, I am once again presented with reality. I begin to walk towards the same playset that he's underneath, but only after a few unsure steps, Mr. Garrison blows the whistle.

"Alright, children," he calls out. "Recess is over." Kids race over Firkle's head to get to the pavement first, so they can be the line leader, of course. Firkle, on the other hand, takes his sweet time, I notice. He walks while continuing to read his book--a book larger than some kids in Kyle's class would ever even dream of reading.

 

...

 

Without even knocking, Kyle busts into my room. I look up from my coloring book. He looks like he's going to say something, but I guess his train of thought is thrown off by something in the corner of his eye.

He shakes his head, picks it up, and inspects it. His eyes go from it, to me, back to it, then back to me. "Ike, what the hell is this?"

Looking back down and continuing to color in a truck, I shrug. "Pinecone on a stick.

"Well, yeah, I got that much, but..." Kyle pauses. "Why?"

Instead of answering, I shake my head. It's none of his business anyway. 

○~•○•~○


	2. 1 - Ike

Ding.

My phone makes a noise from my pocket as I wait for the bus, and if it weren't for human curiosity, I'd wait until on the bus to check it, so my fingers won't freeze. But I guess my curiosity is just too strong to resist the potential freeze bite. I slide off my glove and cram it into my coat pocket, and check what the notification was for.

Instagram  
wiltedhumanity just posted a photo

I press it, unlock my phone, and am greeted with the same style of photo+strange caption as always. It's a simple picture of fairy lights surrounding the frame of a white board, which reads, "We're all just kids." The lights give off a nice, warm tone, yet the mood of the image is oddly sad.

I notice that his handwriting is quite nice. It's easily readable, but doesn't look as if he tried to make it particularly neat. I like that.

He always has the most cryptic captions on his Instagram pictures. Even if it's as simplistic as a coffee pot, the caption will make you feel like you're solving some type of riddle that there is no answer to, or as if you're going through Kanye West's or Jaiden Smith's Twitter.

This post isn't an exception to his rule of thumb. The caption is simply, "careful." No context, just "careful." The word itself means so little, yet, here Firkle is, making me think of every possible meaning to this caption.

When the bus pulls up (almost eight minutes late, might I add), I've thought about the stupid caption for so long, that my mind has drifted to if everybody thinks so critically about these types of things. As I sit down in one of the last completely empty seats, I try to put other people in my shoes.

Would Tricia see this, and then spend five to ten minutes thinking about what it means?

No, she wouldn't.

Would Karen?

The chances are higher than Tricia, but I don't think so.

Would Fillmore?

No doubt about it, definitely not.

Should I?

I don't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //
> 
> 350 words


End file.
